Sudden Expectations
by Scilja
Summary: [REVISED]Click. ‘What the?’ Azure eyes widened as she felt something cold and metallic encircle her wrist. ‘No Way’


From The Desk Of Scilja

appears out of the blue with a mischievous grin plastered on face Let's just say this is just one of many events with everybody's favorite couple simply expressing their love for one another.  Oh, and did I forget to mention I threw in a pair of handcuffs?  The Preventers aren't the only ones who can put handcuffs to a good use!  Take heed: Sweet citrus flavour ahead! 

DISCLAIMER: sigh Here we go again.  You know the drill.  sour faced Gundam Wing _unfortunately_ belongs to someone else.

**                                                                                                         Sudden Expectations**

**                                                                                                                    By Scilja**

The scent of wild flowers and a small hint of steam flowed from the bathroom as the freshly showered occupant slowly opened the door and stepped out into the adjacent bedroom.  One hand held in place the white towel wrapped around her body and the other secured the final tuck on the turban-held hair.  Relena strolled at a leisurely pace towards her dresser for some needed body lotion.  No one wants a flaky, dry skinned Foreign Minister now, do they?

Humming a melodious tune, she slightly bent her body and looked over the numerous bottles of lotions and perfume.  She finally settled on a small, pale, blue bottle with a white daisy adorning its center.  It was her favorite kind of moisturizer, easy on her skin with the scent of sweet, wild flowers.  She inserted a part of the towel with a fold to prevent it from falling before grabbing the lotion and turned towards the king-sized, navy blue silk bed.   That reminded her, 'What could take a man so long to simply fetch something?'  She smiled ruefully, 'Men.  The day we understand them is a day that hardly exists.' 

The large room was decorated with an air of coziness, but much appealing to the viewer.  At one end of the room was a huge bay window in which velvet blue curtains were draped across and that led to a balcony.  As far as furniture went, it was the basics: 2 dressers, a vanity table, a full length mirror, a plush couch, and a fitting coffee table.  Then you had your closet, bathroom, carpeted floor, and a stylish light that found its place on the off-white ceiling.

A sparkle caught Relena's attention from the far end corner of the bed.  She temporarily left the lotion to satisfy her own curiosity.   She climbed unto the bed, stretched out her right arm near the left bedpost, and searched in between the gap of the mattress and the wall to grasp the strange object―

Click.

'What the―?'  Azure eyes widened as she felt something cold and metallic encircle her wrist.  'No. Way.'  Relena raised her hand to make out what could have possibly taken hold of her, and came face-to-face with one of the rings of a handcuff.  A light tug informed her that she wasn't the only one attached by the cuff, the other ring just so happened to be connected with the bedpost itself.

Her face became stricken with alarm as she struggled to free herself by any possible way from the "accidental" confinement.  She tugged again, which did nothing but confirm her that she was, indeed, locked in.  The press would have a field day with this one:  _Foreign Minister Stalled by Handcuff_.  'Oh joy,' Relena feigned with sarcasm and unraveled the towel which adorned her head, leaving her hair slightly damp and coiled, and threw it across the room in irritation of her current state.  She continued to put in great effort to liberate herself and pulled, yanked, jerked, and even tried to flex her hand to fit out of the cuff.

"I leave for awhile and this is what happens?" 

Relena started and turned to the amused tone of voice at the doorway.  Heero Yuy was leaning against the doorjamb; the first buttons of his hunter green shirt were unbuttoned that revealed a muscular chest and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.  His jeans showed long, lean legs, and his eyes were shaded by the dark brown hair which she loved to run her fingers through.  He smirked as he took in the picture of an attractive woman, not in much of a dressed state at that, propped up on the bed with one arm supporting her weight and the other straining against a handcuff.  A thought passed through his mind, and his smirk turned into a devious one.

"Heero!" Relena called out to him as he closed the door before giving his full attention to the distressed lady.  "It's uh…not what you think!  This just somehow snapped unto me when I got a hold of it!  I don't even know how it got here in the first place!"  With emphasis, she shook the handcuffs allowing a jingling sound to come forth. 

Being the Chief of Security, Heero would have attended to this crisis immediately without hesitation.  On the other hand, he was also a man, and upon meeting the sight of this situation, he decided to benefit from it.  Cocking his head to the side, he drank in the sight of her.  Strands of golden hair clung to her fair skin, luring him to touch the smooth expanse of her body.  When his eyes rested on her rosy lips, he willed himself from ravishing her mouth.  Her cheeks were flushed with fresh tints of pink.  Her chest heaved in agitation, and he mutely groaned at the covered treasures.  He took note of neglected body lotion that lay on the center of their bed. 

'So, let's put two and two together and find out what we get.'  Heero quickly opened the drawer of a nearby dresser and tossed something in before mounting unto the bed, the couple were now mere inches from each other.

She tilted her head to face him in irritation, "Heero, hopefully, this came with a key, right?  Do you know whe―" She was silenced when his mouth had captured hers and initiated into a heated kiss.  

He gently eased her down on the mattress, teasing her lips all the while, nibbling and flicking them with his tongue.  She emitted a soft moan, and using it as an invitation, his tongue delved deep into her mouth and danced with her own intimately.  They broke away long after, and he saw azure eyes gaze back at him tenderly and a smile form on her lips, her face a little flushed from the intensity of their kiss.  

Heero parted the towel that barred physical contact between him and the woman beneath him.  He tossed the cloth aside and took a long, admiring glance at her beauty. 

"Kirei," he sighed against her lips before fusing their mouths together.  "Beautiful."

Despite she had only one hand free, Relena skillfully took off Heero's shirt and threw it aside.  She glided her hand down his chest, causing him to groan in response.   She grinned knowingly that he still kept in shape, 'And did it very well', she mused as the muscles rippled under the light touches of her fingers.  He broke the kiss to discard any remaining clothing and traced patterns with his tongue on her neck, then danced and circled her breasts until she was delirious.  Her head thrashed on the pillow as his mouth continued its ritual downward; his fingers delicately probing and massaging the center of her being.  A faint cry escaped her lips as he stroked and caressed, sending her swirling into a world of uncharted bliss.

He brought his body back up against hers and took a sharp intake of breath when she grasped him.  Returning the favor of the pleasure he gave her, he willed himself to look at her with hooded lids as she moved her hand up and down his length. 

"God, Relena," he rasped and ceased her actions, searching for that disregarded body lotion.  He was intent on completing his task without getting carried away.  Lately though, it was getting to be increasingly difficult.  He wanted to love her slowly, tenderly, the way one should when granted with such a woman who returned her feelings of accepting him completely.

Relena was surprised when Heero had started to massage rhythmically on where the lotion had trickled along her thighs and legs.  Fire danced through her whole being at the spellbinding work of his hands as she willingly gave herself to him. Her look of surprise then turned into desire when he had reached her chest and gave her the same treatment as he had before.  'Heero,' she moaned.  This was simply too much for her to handle.

"Shhh…Relena," he replied after hearing her call his name.  "Let me.  Let me do this.  Let me love you."  Finishing the last touches, he then recapped the bottle and flung it away. 

It was all better when he sheathed himself into the depths of her love.  They reveled at the perfect fit they made for each other.  She twined her arm around his strong neck and they moved together in harmony. 

"Uhhh―" Relena's face became taut and the muscles of Heero's back tensed under her palm.  They soared higher and higher until they reached the place where only a few had experienced such profound and rare love.

Replete, they clung together, marveling at the magnitude of love they shared. 

"Wow," Relena started breathlessly.  "Damn, I didn't think that one confined hand could bring so much.  I should be doing this more often if I get this reaction from you!"

Her partner chuckled at her declaration before kissing her lightly.  "It was definitely interesting, I'll tell you that." 

"Yeah, about this…" she rattled the handcuff, indicating she wanted it off.  "Could _you_ have possibly been part of such a scheme, sir?  If so, might I remind you that materials for security measures are strictly to be used for those purposes only, and not to be toyed with in an amusing manner?  I wonder how your fellow Preventers would think of you now." 

Receiving a questionable arch of her brow, Heero shrugged nonchalantly, "I placed the handcuff here so it wouldn't snatch unto anything out in the open, but I guess you proved that wrong."  She twitched her nose crossly at that.  "As for those students of mine, they complain too much, so half of the words that come out of them are not entirely focused on being truthful." 

"In that case, that means I am married to the most honest one on the force.  I guess 'Liar, liar, pants on fire' doesn't coin a phrase to you then," she replied sarcastically.

"If the shoe fits," he said as he opened the dresser drawer, reaching in and pulling out a key. 

"So _that_ was what you put in there." 

"That's the reason I went to retrieve something, before…" he fumbled for the right word, "_this _happened."  A resounding clink came first from Relena's wrist, then the position from bedpost.  Heero then took hold of both objects and placed it back in the drawer. 

Relena closed her fingers around her right wrist and rotated around it for relief.  "You just happened to like _this_." She grinned impishly. 

"Is it my fault that a certain broad lured me into irresistible temptation?" Heero husked, mouthing wet kisses across her collarbone.  "More specifically, one being a naked golden haired lady, with oceanic blue eyes, full breasts, and…"

Relena knew the night was far from over.

END.


End file.
